


Age is the Price of Wisdom

by star_is_sad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Defecting Armitage Hux, Drinking, M/M, Mentor Alexsandr Kallus, Minor Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Old Man Alexsandr Kallus, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Spy Alexsandr Kallus, Spy Armitage Hux, The First Order Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: After being pushed to the end of his tether by Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux is looking for some kind of sign as to where to turn to next.Luckily, a man who has been through it all before is there to offer up some suggestions.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Armitage Hux & Alexsandr Kallus, Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Age is the Price of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome story I've managed to crack out in a day. Honestly love the idea of old man Kallus encouraging Hux to become a spy like I imagine Ahsoka did for him when he was becoming Fulcrum.

Armitage Hux was at his last tether mentally and physically. Kylo Ren had gone too far this time, and Hux didn't know what to do. His enemy, the man he despised most, now led the Order he’d devoted his whole life towards. This was a disaster. 

It had been two weeks since they’d lost track of The Resistance, and if that hadn't been bad enough, Ren had not only demoted him, but replaced him with Pryde. Allegiant General Enric Pryde, a man who had not only been the bane of his existence as a child, but now continued to haunt him into adulthood. 

Both Kylo and Pryde were driving him into an early grave, but not without breaking his spirit first. The day that Snoke had been murdered, Ren had made it very clear who was now in charge, and it had left a toll on Hux’s body. Bruises now littered his throat where Ren’s invisible grip had nearly choked the life out of him. He’d cracked three ribs when the new Supreme Leader had flung him into the wall of an AT-M6, and not to mention his broken nose which Snoke had left him as a parting gift.

With Pryde now taking a hold of Hux’s General duties, Ren had sent the redhead down to the planet of Coruscant to lead in the negotiations. It turns out he wasn't the only person who had doubts about Kylo Ren’s abilities to lead The First Order, as many of the Order’s allies were starting to have second thoughts now that Snoke had perished, the government of Coruscant being one of them. 

The first day of negotiations had been gruelling. The inner conflict within Armitage was at its peak whenever he had to attest that Kylo Ren would be a strong Supreme Leader, and had a clear and thorough plan to weed out the remaining Resistance. That was the furthest thing from the truth. Hux did not doubt that Ren would be lost without him on the Steadfast.

The Steadfast, yet another thing that was used to taunt him. That ship was nothing compared to The Finalizer, or even The Supremacy. 

Hux was thankful when they’d decided to call it quits for the day. He had nice quarters in the capital sorted for the few days he would be staying there, but right now, he needed a drink. It hadn't been hard to find the bar he’d been looking for. The bar in question was one many First Order officers frequented while on shore-leave or working planet side. 

Armitage had never actually been in himself, he’d only been to Coruscant a handful of times, but now seemed a more appropriate time than any. He’d changed into something a little less conspicuous, despite this being a First Order affiliated planet, Hux didn’t fancy being bothered while trying to unwind. 

As he entered, the bar was dark. The lights were dimmed to a level where people would be able to go about their business without having to worry about prying eyes, and that suited Hux at this very moment. He only wanted to be able to shrug off his constant professionalism long enough to get a bit tipsy then head back to his quarters. 

Glancing around the bar, Hux saw many different people, all of them either being current First Order employees, First Order supporters, or old Imperials. Surprisingly, it was easy enough to tell which was which, perhaps it was just because Hux had spent so much time around all three groups himself. 

Keeping his head down, the General made his way through the crowds and to the bar, seeing a few free stools. He knew that being far away from other people and closer to the bar would be for the best.

It didn't take long for him to be served, and Hux ordered himself a Coruscanti whisky. He knew the drink was as close as he’d get Arkani whisky this side of the galaxy, and it wasn't as if a General’s paycheque couldn't afford it. 

As soon as the amber drink was placed down in front of him, the redhead took a long swig. It had been far too long since he’d indulge himself, and this was much needed. Armitage quickly sped through his first glass and ordered a second, slowly allowing himself to relax. 

The place was booming to say the least, many groups were drinking together and loud music filled the building. It was a nice escape for Armitage, certainly something very different from his day to day. Even as a young cadet, Armitage never really went out with friends or drank, he was far too focused on trying to be what his father wanted from him. 

As he gradually finished his second glass of whisky, he glanced to the side, seeing an older gentleman enter the bar. From first glance, the man didn't appear to be Imperial, though Hux could be mistaken as he’d already drank two glasses of whisky in great succession of one another. 

The General studied the other man for a few moments. He must have been in his 70’s, the wrinkled skin and grey hair both on top of his head and in his beard attest to that. The man also had a cane in hand, using it to walk through the bar. Hux looked away quickly as the elders' eyes landed on him, not wanting to be recognised, especially if this was one of Brendol’s old friends. 

He couldn't help but hear the other’s footsteps over the music, and the tapping of the cane, as they got closer to him. Hux kept his head down, hoping that the man would walk past and leave him alone, but he was given no such privacy. 

“Is this seat taken?” The older man's voice spoke. Begrudgingly, Hux lifted his head to see the man standing by the stool beside him. He considered telling the man to find somewhere else to dit, but did not want to deal with the confrontation which may follow, so swallowed his annoyance and shook his head.

“No, go ahead.” He spoke before downing the rest of the whisky in his second glass. His eyes returned in front of him as he heard the older man take a seat and rest his cane against the bar. Before Armitage had the chance to call the bartender over for another refill, the man beside him beat him to it.

“Two of whatever my friend here is drinking.” The man spoke with a thick Coruscanti accent, gesturing to Armitage beside him. Hux frowned, not knowing what this person's game was, and not particularly wanting to find out. The bartender just nodded and made the two drinks, placing the glasses in front of the men before moving to serve other customers. 

Hux watched as the man picked up the glass and sipped from it, nodding in satisfaction from the taste.

“Good choice.” He spoke once more, Hux still looking at him expecting some kind of explanation. 

“I appreciate the drink, but I’m perfectly fine buying my own, thank you.” Hux replied, as politely and firmly as he could muster, wanting the other man to get the message. The other didn't seem to respond to that, and only drank more out of his glass.

“What brings you to Coruscant?” The man asked Hux, to his displeasure. Hux didn't come here for company or for conversation, yet here he was, just his luck. Avoiding the question, Hux retaliated with,

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Hux asked, not assuming that this man had spotted him from across the bar, chose to sit next to him, buy him a drink, all because he wanted a pleasant conversation, something was amiss. The older man placed down his glass onto the bar and looked back to Armitage. 

“Alexsandr. Alexsandr Kallus.” He replied. Hux knew that name, though he couldn't recall where from. Maybe this had been one of his father's old friends, or maybe someone he’d come across in his past, Hux couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

“Are you Imperial?” Hux asked more curiously now, frustrated he couldn't recall where he’d heard the name. Alexsandr let out a small laugh at that, shaking his head.

“Not nowadays.” He quipped and picked up his whisky once more. “I was when I was about your age.” he spoke, looking back to Armitage. 

So he had been Imperial, that would explain a few of the mannerisms, though Alexsandr did not hold himself as other old Imps Hux knew. Kallus seemed to pick up on the other man's scepticism and decided to put him at ease. 

“I was ISB-021.” Kallus started, turning his head to look back to the ginger. “I worked alongside men such as Grand Admiral Thrawn during the peak of the Empire, trying to snuff out old Rebel cells.” He continued to explain, Hux hanging on to his every word now.

“I was assigned to a specific cell who would evade capture time and time again.” Alex said before smirking. “I’m sure you can relate to that.” 

Hux looked back to Kallus bitterly then, so this man did know who he was, not only that but he was another person taking a jab at him. 

“What is your point?” Hux asked harshly, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you talking to me?” He continued, patience growing thin. 

“Because I was in exactly the same place that you are now.” Kallus elaborated. Hux wasn't sure what the other man meant by that, but remained quiet to allow him to explain. “When I was an Agent, I began to grow doubtful of the Empire. I was told to seek answers to questions I had been ignoring to spare myself from the truth. Ignorance is bliss after all.” 

That’s when it clicked in Hux’s mind. Alexsandr Kallus, ISB Agent turned Rebel Spy. He was the glowing example of what happened to traitors not only in The Empire, but in The First Order too. However, he’d been told as a boy that the man had been punished and executed for his crimes against The Empire, though Hux was sure now that the story was used for propaganda purposes.

Armitage’s face hardened as Kallus finished speaking, glaring back to the man now.

“You must have some nerve coming in a place like this after your treachery.” Hux spoke lowly so people around them wouldn't be able to hear. “And to insinuate that I am having doubts about The Order is laughable, clearly you don't know me at all.” He spat back. 

Alexsandr wasn't fazed by Hux’s words, and just continued to drink from his glass. Kallus knew exactly what he was doing in this situation, and saw a lot of himself in Armitage. This young man, driven purely by ambition, blinding by what was truly happening within The First Order, about what was coming. 

“I feel I do know you, Armitage.” Kallus replied, the use of his first name taking Hux aback slightly. “I was a lot like you when I was younger, and just like you now, I needed a helping hand.” Hux shook his head at that, looking away. Of course Armitage wouldn't admit it, but he was having doubts, a lot of them, and all of them sprouting from Kylo kriffing Ren. 

“A helping hand with what?” Hux mumbled out the question, curiosity being the only driving force for him to continue with this conversation. The General drank from the fresh glass of whisky then, feeling far too sober in this moment.

“With defecting.” Alex said, Armitage almost choking on his drink when those words left the older man's mouth. He coughed, trying to regain his composure, then looked over to Kallus with wide eyes.

“You can not be serious.” Hux spoke, thinking the other was absolutely mad. “I feel as though I should have you detained right now for even suggesting that. Are you working with the Resistance now? Trying to see what gullible Officer or Lieutenant you can deter?” He accused and Kallus rolled his eyes in response. 

“Hardly.” He replied, unbothered once more by Hux’s harsh tone. “I don’t have contact with The Resistance. I speak with Leia from time to time, she’s an old friend. But I came here specifically for you.” He explained. Hux sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Why was this old bastard so persistent, he thought to himself.

“Why?” Hux asked, looking back to Kallus tiredly. “And do not say to defect, otherwise I will have you arrested.” He warned and Alex chuckled at that.

“Alright. I’ll tell you what a wise Lasat once told me. Ask questions. The questions you're scared of where the answers may lead.” Kallus said, Hux looking back at him wearily now. “I understand that you are a General, and you probably think that nothing gets past you, but I assure you, there’s more going on than you may realise.” 

The thought of that did worry Hux. The thought of what The First Order was fighting for was no longer what he had signed up for. That The Order’s goal no longer lined up with his own, and that was entirely possible now that Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader. 

“What you think The First Order is fighting for may be completely different from what it is actually fighting for.” Kallus said, almost as if he could read Hux’s mind. The General shook his head, looking down once more.

“I can’t just defect. The Resistance would never accept me, they would shoot me on sight.” Hux protested, though was slowly starting to run through the possibilities. It was Alex’s turn to shake his head this time, looking back to Hux.

“You’d be surprised. The Resistance is full of good people, people who are willing to give others the benefit of the doubt and see them change.” He explained, speaking from experience. Hux scoffed, not believing him.

“I’m not sure they’d believe I could change.” Hux mused. “The things I’ve done, the lives I’ve taken. I’m the kriffing Starkiller, there’s no redemption from that.” He said, drinking more after. 

“The Butcher of Lasan.” Kallus spoke with a sadness in his voice. “I was called that for years after what I’d done. I participated in the genocide on Lasan, and I never believed I could atone for that. I was consumed by guilt. I thought I couldn't be forgiven for what I did, yet the person who helped me the most was a Lasat.” Alexsandr told Hux, wanting him to know there was hope for him too. 

Armitage listened closely to Kallus’ story, feeling almost a pang of jealousy that all of this had worked out for the other man. His eyes traveled to the other man's hands which were on his own whisky glass, and Hux noticed the wedding ring on Kallus’ finger. This man had been an undercover spy for months in the height of The Empire, survived long enough to escape, assisted the Rebellion throughout the rest of the war, and had proceeded to have a normal life afterwards. 

A normal life was one thing Armitage had never considered. In all his time dreaming of the future, he saw himself in The Order, ideally ruling it. But now, between staying in The Order and serving under Kylo Ren his entire life, or managing to get away, outlive all of this and potentially having a family of his own, Armitage wanted the chance to experience the latter.

With a deep breath, Hux looked back to Alexsandr now, holding his gaze. 

“How do I know this will work out?” He asked. “How do I know that I will survive? How do I know that The Resistance will treat me fairly, that I will get a chance to live?” He continued, needed answers before he truly considered this.

“You don’t.” Kallus replied. “When I was undercover as Fulcrum, I understood the risk that I could be found out at any moment, that I could be killed or tortured, and I took that risk because I wanted to help The Rebellion. You don’t do these things because you want an easy way out, you do them because it is the right thing to do.” He said firmly. 

That was like a punch in the gut for Armitage. Being a man of order, it was hard to want to genuinely help The Resistance. After everything he’d been told his entire life, after being brainwashed by his father that this way was correct, it would take a lot for Armitage’s mind to be swayed. 

However, he knew for sure that he did not agree with Kylo Ren, and that he did not agree with him ruling The First Order, so perhaps that would have to be his main motivation for the time being. He knew what Kylo was doing was wrong, and that would fuel him.

Kallus could almost sense the conflict within Armitage, the same one he’d faced many decades ago. It was hard to break free from the code they instilled within everyone in The Empire and First Order, yet when you broke free, it had been like seeing the Galaxy with fresh eyes, and he knew that Hux could get there too. 

“Like I said, look for those answers, and they will lead you to the path you want to follow.” Kallus reassured Hux one more time. The older gentleman then finished off his glass of whisky, placing the glass back down gently on the bar. He grabbed his cane from when he’d put it, and got down off of the stool. 

“Goodbye, Armitage.” Alexsandr spoke softly now. “And good luck. I expect to see you again some day.” Those words left a warmness in Hux’s chest, but he wasn't sure why.

“Goodbye, Alexsandr.” he replied. “And... thank you.” 

Kallus smiled at that, giving Armitage a final nod before leaving. Hux wasn't sure what had just happened, but he did know that he wasn't the same man anymore. The seeds of doubt had been planted, and he was more conflicted than ever, but he did know what to do now.

He was going to go looking for answers. He was going to find out what dirty secrets Kylo Ren is hiding and what exactly The First Order is heading towards.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fun what-if story! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
